Harry Potter and the Tale of the Moulin Rouge
by VerelLupin
Summary: AU Story 1900 Paris  a tragic story unfolded, 100yrs later the same story will repeat, can the ending be changed... HG
1. The Crime

**Harry belongs to J.K. Rowling. -she lets me play with him (teehee)**

**The story idea belongs to (****thoughtswopurpose)check her video out on Utube. **

**Enjoy my rendition.**

**Reviews Welcome, even flames ;p**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Tale of the Moulin Rouge**

**Paris 1900**

Christian sobbed as he held the still warm body of his beloved, Satine. The courtesan who's life had fallen short of happiness.

The Duke stood in frozen horror as the gun fell from his hand, clattering to the well-worn floor. She had been a beautiful flower in bloom and yet she'd been cut down by the very man who claimed to love her.

The Duke did not protest as he was led away, even a man of influence could not get away with murder in an audience of his peers.

Christian did not let anybody touch her, here in death she was all his. No other hands would ever touch his Satine.

He walked down the aisle staring straight ahead, ignoring the sympathetic rumblings. He carried her to his room, where he lay beside her, wishing for the death that would not take him.

The blood on her bodice had long since dried. A splash of garish color next to her cool skin. Christian finally let her be buried the next day, he let them in and watched as she was prepared for her last public performance.

The Moulin Rouge stood still, its windmill silent and still in the cold Paris air. As Christian stood at the window looking down on the procession of mourners, he knew her story must be told. No ill-crossed lovers would suffer their fate.

The Duke's infamous role would be exposed and he would make sure no tale of illness would cover her death. He would avenge her and let it be known, the Duke had fired that hateful bullet which stole his beloved.

"The woman I love, Satine is...Dead."

**The beginning...**

****


	2. The Lovers

**Harry and CO. belong to Jk Rowling.**

**I know Harry graduated earlier but for the purpose of the story, he has to still be in school in 2000. **

**Reviews Welcome, Even Flames**

* * *

**England 2000**

Harry Potter was in the library, he was studying for an exam and was getting frustrated. 'Bloody Hermione and her Head girl duties,' he swore viciously.

He briefly pondered if he could still be an auror, even if he failed all his exams. Without using his fame, of course. Harry had tried to make a go of it, but ever since the defeat of the dark lord, school had taken a back seat to everything else.

It had taken two years to rebuild Hogwarts, after the battle. Let alone the rebuilding of the Ministry. McGonagall had offered to let him graduate regardless.

After all he did save the wizarding world, what was a few missed classes to that. Unfortunately for Harry and Ron, Hermione had loved the idea of coming back to Hogwarts for their lost last year.

Hermione apparently had studied for such an eventuality. Although that had not been the headmistress original plan, she had graciously welcomed most of her former students back. Several other students had chosen to redo the school year, including most of the D.A.

Ginny had also been allowed, as well as several muggle-born who'd been pulled during the war. In fact even Malfoy and several prominent Slytherins had come back too.

Harry had not been happy about that, but he compensated by spending several glorious hours helping his girlfriend study. At least that's what they told Ron. He blushed a little at the thought of their last study session.

He needed to ask Hermione about an anti-fogging charm. He gave up, his focus was always shot, whenever he thought of the youngest Weasley.

Harry closed his book with a loud snap earning him a glare from Madam Pince. Harry gathered the rest of his books and headed to the second floor corridor.

He glanced behind him briefly, before carefully sliding the invisibility coat out of his book bag and over himself. He sighed, he loved running through the corridors at night, it was freedom he now recklessly enjoyed. Harry entered the second floor corridor and headed toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry spotted the crown of his lovely girlfriend.

Ginny Weasley was studying her book intently, she was having a very in depth discussion with Myrtle about the properties of ectoplasm.

"Sorry, am I interrupting girl talk?" Harry asked cheekily.

Ginny hastily dropped her book, jumped up and threw herself onto him.

"Anytime, you want to interrupt Mr. Potter is fine by me." Ginny said planting a kiss onto the startled boy. "Though you may have to ask, Myrtle if its ok." she whispered.

Harry put her down gently, fixing his glasses. "Well, Miss Myrtle is it alright if, I take Ginny away." he asked winking at the lovesick specter. "Sure, Harry." and with a girlish squeal Myrtle dove into her commode.

"Be careful, Harry. I don't think you need more admirers." Ginny replied bending to pick up her things. "As long, as I'm the only one that admires you, Miss Gin." he smirked taking her book bag from her.

They headed out towards the grounds, arm and arm with Harry teasing Ginny mercilessly. Near Myrtle's stall a small volume, with a black cover lay untouched by the water around it, its pages flickered.


	3. The Find

**Harry and Co. Belong to You Know Who...Well not him but J.K.**

**Anyways - Enjoy the update. Sorry Life got in the way**

****

****

* * *

He watched the Gryffindor table with envious eyes. He had initially not wanted to come back, he had feared being Persona Non Gratta. Professor McGonagall had not been pleased but when you had not one but two headmasters on your side, you pretty much could win any argument.

She had warned him, should he be tempted to try any of his old tricks. He shuddered at the idea of ever going near the Room of Requirement. He sometimes woke up in a sweat, hearing Crabbe's death throes and the Fiendfyre that had almost claimed his own life.

He glanced towards the Gryffindors, they looked so whole. Like the war had made them stronger and closer that they were before as it that was possible.

Draco ignored his plate, he pushed it away. The Slytherin table had very few faces he recognized. Except for Pansy who made a move to join him but he cut her off with a cold look. Annoyed he left the table, he was walking out of the Great Hall when he bumped into the Weasley girl.

"Sorry, didn't see…" Ginny trailed off, she stepped out of his way. Malfoy snorted and ignoring her inquiring look he made his way to the second corridor. Draco shoved the bathroom door opened, he leaned against the wall.

It seemed so long ago that he had been here. The war felt like ages ago, he wondered if it was a good thing for him to come back here. "Hiya, Draco." Myrtle's girlish giggle broke through his moody thoughts .

"Long time no see. It's nice to know you're back, I missed you." Draco raised an eyebrow, following her aerial acrobatics. "Did you?" he asked. Myrtle landed partially through the sinks, her legs swinging. "You seem different." she observed. "Well, yeah." he was clearly uncomfortable, talking was not something he had learned the two years he was gone from school.

"I haven't been so lonely, I have visitors now. Beside you." she whispered to him, her tone of one telling a secret. "Who?" despite his melancholy he was curious, who else would hang around here. "Harry." Myrtle responded in a dreamy voice. "and Ginny. She's nice enough but not like Harry." Draco smirked

"Trust Potter to make friends with a lovesick ghost."

Myrtle zoomed right through him, satisfaction marking her translucent face at his discomfort. "I told you not to do that." he shouted, shaking off the cold. "You're just jealous. Why do you have to be mean to me." with a last wail, she dove into her stall.

Draco sighed, the water had really traveled. He moved back, he had no desire to wet his shoes. His foot stepped on something solid. He lifted his foot, it was a slim black volume. He picked it up and opened it cautiously.

"My love, the woman I love, Satine is...Dead." Draco read the entry and slipped the book into his cloak.


	4. The Story Begins

**I'm attempting to finish at least three stories this year. This is one of them.**

**I know Draco is a bit OC but it just his reaction to the Diary. His character will be a bit morphed for a few chapters then he'll be snearing again.**

**I promise. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The book wasn't remarkable in any way but for some reason it wouldn't leave his thoughts.

He spent his classes in a fog though it seemed to lift at supper. A shinning glimpse of red pierced it, enveloping the gray and encasing his fog in a brilliant shell. **'Yes, the book could wait no longer.' **

Draco rose from the table most of his food untouched. His heavy steps seemed to echo in the cavernous great hall. He paused only for a second and for that second time stood still. Her face was turned away from him but her laughter reached out to him. A tangible force that left a warmth that spread through him.

The light of the night sky bathed her face and for once in his life, Draco Malfoy witnessed true love.

_'The Moulin Rouge with Zidler and his can-can dancers. They called them his Diamond Dogs. _

_Not Her, she was The Sparkling Diamond. She was Satine. __The star of the Moulin Rouge. _

_But there was none who could have her, they all just rejoiced in her gaze. _

_But one man would try, The Duke.'_

He read through the night immersed in the images of Paris at the turn of the century. A time for the Bohemian revolution and he felt the spectacle seep into his veins as intoxicating as absinthe.

The room shimmered with phantom dancing girls and the ruins of the once magnificent Spectacular Spectacular. The green fairy fluttering her lashes and kicking up her heels as he fell into a dream of the dangerous and powerful noble and the red-headed courtesan that would be his.

Draco had never been a morning person but the night's sleep had refreshed him. He rose and dressed completely at ease in his own skin. The arrogance that had been missing since he returned to the school materialized. It was tempered with a charming air he had not had before.

He had advance Potions first thing with the Gryffindors, he wondered if Slughorn would be a sufficiently advanced teacher. The haze that had settled over him dissipated as he thought of Snape, the old Potions Master.

Breakfast was vaguely lonely. He contemplated picking up his plate and moving to the Ravenclaw table but was pleasantly surprised when Ginny plunked down across him.

An elegant blonde eyebrow raised and she looked up at him. "What? You looked ridiculously sad. So it is my duty as the official Head Girl of the Hogwarts Welcoming Committee to be here for all students. So don't get any weird ideas."

"Never. Who saddled you with that interesting responsibility."

"Hermione."

His lips involuntary curled at the mention of the muggle-born witch but Ginny's narrowed eyes made him apologize, "old habits."

"Yes, I see." she replied buttering her morning toast with a vicious vigor. He glanced at the innocent toast that was now slightly mangled grateful it had taken her wrath for him.

Apparently that was the least of his troubles as both her brother and her boyfriend decided to sit on either side of her. An annoyed Hermione bringing up the rear. "Honestly if we are to hop about the house tables I suggest you at least give me a warning Ronald."

"Sorry, Mione. It was unexpected." Weasley grumbled throwing his sister an irritated look. Ginny merely took a bite of her toast, daring Potter to make a comment.

Potter had more brains than Draco had given him credit for since he kept his mouth shut. Draco had felt lonely earlier but the arrival of so much tension had more than given him enough company to last the day.

"Weasley, Mu…Granger, Potter." He picked up his bag and moved away from the table, "Ginny.

"Malfoy." she said smirking at him.

He conceded and strode out of the great hall but not before hearing a hissed. "What was all that rubbish about," from Potter.

He was early to class but he didn't care it gave him time to figure out what he was doing. Though he was especially looking forward to dealing with the Weasley siblings. Maybe they weren't all bad, after all they were purebloods.


End file.
